Shapirostein
by ashyboo02
Summary: Robbie's harmless creature turns demonic. Will Robbie be able to stop something designed to be stronger and smarter than any man? With help of his friends, of course... right? Based off of Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. T for safety.


**A/N: So yeah, this is based off the real Frankenstein. You know the one about the eight foot creature with long black hair, yellow skin and eyes? Also, my English teacher would like everyone to know that green zombie like "Frankenstein", is all for theatrical affect. Also, Frankenstein is the last name of Victor, the creator. The Frankenstein we usually associate with is just referred to as creature/demon/abomination. He doesn't have a name... just some fun facts I wanted to share. **

**Also, I'm going to try to make this story scary, but I failed last time with horror so I can't promise anything. It won't get scary until later though, but It'll still be an interesting read. **

**Summary – Robbie's harmless creature turns demonic. Will Robbie be able to stop something designed to be stronger and smarter than any man? With help of his friends, of course... right? Based off of Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Victorious or Frankenstein. **

* * *

><p><em>Shapirostein <em>

Chapter 1 : Shapirostein

* * *

><p>"Dear Sarah,<p>

I have some news. Robert isn't doing well. He's in critical condition and I ask that you make your way to California immediately. Maybe I should tell you how we got here first. Well.. over the summer before college, Robbie became fascinated with creating things..." Robbie's father, Romi, typed an email as his mind replayed the last year.

* * *

><p><em>One year ago, Summer of 2013<em>

"Dad! Look at this!" Robbie smiled showing his father the small dreidel. "That's nice Robert, but..."

"It spins itself. Watch." Robbie placed the dreidel on the table, pushing a small button and watching it spin. It spun for a few seconds before a spark erupted causing the spinning to stop with more electrical sparks. "Maybe it could use some work..." Robbie frowned, picking up the spinning top. "I'm sorry it didn't work son, but don't you think it defeats the purpose of the game."

"I just wanted to create something cool."

"Why not make a new puppet?"

"I've already made so many puppets."

"Make this one different?"

"I'm going for a walk." Robbie dropped his dreidel, and walking out the door of his house.

* * *

><p>Robbie strolled down the sidewalk slowly, his head down and staring at his shoes. Everything he invented ended up breaking, or just being a plain stupid idea. Not only did his dreidel break, but his father was right. It defeated the purpose of the game his family played every Hanukkah. He lifted his head up, smiling softly at what he saw up ahead. He began to walk faster. "Hey, Cat." The redhead turned, smiling as she walked towards him. "Hi! What are you doing?"<p>

"Just taking a walk, you?"

"The same. Where are you walking to?"

"I don't know. Around. Want to walk with me?"

"I'd love to." Cat smiled, leaning closer to Robbie as they walked down the sidewalk, talking about everything they could think of. They stopped at an abandoned hospital. "Do you smell that?" Robbie asked, the smell of decaying human flesh filled his nostrils. It was intriguing in a dark, disgusting way. "Yes...this is kind of scary."

"I want to go in."

"Are you cuckoo bananas?"

"I believe I am. Let's go."

"No way. I am not going in there." Cat said, folding her arms across her chest. Robbie shrugged. "Okay, wait here, I'll be back in a bit." He started to walk towards the entrance. Cat suddenly appeared by his side. The two continue walked on, coming to the entrance which had a couple of huge, thick wooden blocks preventing them from goinf further. Robbie tossed them aside carefully, before opening the double doors. He walked in first, grabbing Cat's hand and pulling her in with him.

The two teenagers looked around, confused. It was dark, but the inside seemed as clean as it would be if it was still a vacant hospital. It smelled of bleach and peroxide, which was so strong they felt a burning sensation in their noses. Robbie grabbed a flashlight that was conveniently laid near. Turning it on, he pointed around. Cat screamed, as ten rats ran in front of their feet. "I think we should leave." _BOOM! BANG! CLASH!_ "What the..." _BOOM! BANG! CLASH!_ Robbie started toward the noise, Cat pouted as she followed him, grabbing a hold of his arm in terror. "THERE YOU GO YOU LITTLE VERMIN." A loud voice boomed from what seemed to be coming from a old surgery room. Robbie seemed to gravitate towards the voice. Cat following quick in his footsteps. "KIDS? What are you doing here?" A old man, about age 65, was startled by the sudden appearance. "I smelt something while walking by, and we wanted to investigate..." Robbie said. Cat's breathing hitched, as she hid behind Robbie. "Oh. You must be a fellow inventor." The senior citizen, smiled. He looked insane. His silver hair stuck up in random places wherever there wasn't a bald patch. His smile was creepy, like a clowns. His eyes, one brown the other blue, were bulging. He wore a dirty lab coat. "Yeah...how did you..."

"Anyone brave enough to invest a smell in an abandoned hospital has to be, either insane in the membrane, or a fellow scientist/inventor. My name is Shapirostein. Victor Shapirostein the fifth." The old man held his hand out, Robbie just looked at it. Victor looked down as well, observing the bloody right hand, and pulling it back to his side, offering his clean left hand. "I'm Robbie Shapiro." Robbie said, shaking the hand. "Oh, and this is my friend Cat." Cat showed her face, smiling softly. "Well, welcome to my home, Robbie and Cat."

"What are you working on?" Cat asked, finally speaking. "Well... my great great great grandfather Victor Shapirostein the first, invented a creature. Everything went wrong however, so everyone in my family has sense tried to make everything go right. I'm trying to reconstruct his creature."

"Shapirostein is one unique name." Robbie commented. Victor nodded his head ten times extremely fast. "Yes... it's what our family used back in Switzerland. Now... we go by just plain old Shapiro, but I prefer Shapirostein. Wait a minute!" Victor ran his bloody hand through the little hair he had. "Did you say your last name was Shapiro, boy?"

"Yes, I did."

"Who is your father?"

"Uhmm... Romi Shapiro." Robbie said slowly, should he really be telling this stranger of his father? "Good Einstein! That is the name of my brother, Maury's, son."

"You're granddad's brother? You're supposed to be lost at sea."

"Yes. Supposed to be. However, I am here. Conducting experiments. It's nice to finally meet you Robbie." Victor smiled, and Robbie returned it. "Why don't you kids, help me with this creature. Just grab that arm over there by the teacakes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter should be up soon, and its about the creation of the creature. :) **

**Also, this story is meant for Halloween, but I know I won't get it done by then, so it will be a late Halloween story. Have a safe Halloween if you go out and play tricks for treats. :D**


End file.
